Momentos de Chuva
by Loba
Summary: Às vezes momentos são tudo o que temos...e lá estava ela novamente, embaixo daquela chuva esperando por um milagre...fic melhor que o resumo..¬¬[ONESHOT]


**Momentos de Chuva**

**O tempo é algo que não para,**

**Não espera, não perdoa.**

**O tempo é algo que leva embora**

**A razão de tudo.**

**Apaga as memórias e cura dores.**

**O tempo é a única coisa que me mantém aqui.**

**Porque ele é toda a razão.**

**O tempo não apaga o próprio tempo.**

**Desde que você foi embora,**

**Minha vida tornou-se um relógio**

**Que vive na razão do tempo.**

**E você tornou-se o sentimento,**

**A memória mais profunda.**

**Você tornou-se a vida.**

**E eu o tempo.**

**E o nosso amor...**

**Esperança.**

E lá estava ela novamente, esperando por qualquer coisa que a fizesse se sentir um pouco melhor.

O campo de quadribol estava vazio e as nuvens no céu anunciavam uma tempestade.

Mas ela não se importou...deixara de se importar há muito tempo, desde quando ela o tinha visto com outra.

Cho...era sempre Cho.

Deixou que o vento desfizesse o seu penteado e revelasse as longas madeixas ruivas.

Os dedos delicados percorreram o pequeno pomo dourado que segurava firmemente em uma delas.

Maldita a hora que vira qualquer coisa nele...Harry Potter!

Quem ele achava que era para trata-la tão bem, dar esperanças para depois tirar-lhe tudo?

Tudo bem, talvez ele nem ao menos fizesse idéia de que ela era apaixonada por ele.

Mas quem em são consciência ainda não havia noticiado o fato?

Harry era lento...muito lento.

Até Neville já sabia! E ela ainda tivera que ficar ouvindo uma hora inteira de conselhos completamente inúteis.

Por que ele não enxergava o que estava tão na cara dele?

Ele não podia ser tão míope assim!

Gina bufou irritada e sentou-se em uma das arquibancadas.

Ali era o reino dele. O único lugar em todo o planeta que ele se sentia verdadeiramente em casa.

E era naquele campo que todas as vezes ela zelava por ele, ora apenas observando ora como uma verdadeira amiga.

Amiga. Sempre aquela mesma palavra: amiga.

Podia apostar sua vida de que ele jamais encontraria em Cho o que ela estava oferecendo a ele tão abertamente.

Cho queria brilho, glória. E ela...ela apenas o queria, como jamais imaginou querer alguém.

Harry era a peça que faltava em seu quebra-cabeça. A peça principal.

Mas ele nunca realmente parara para perceber isso.

Ele apenas a tratava como a irmã do melhor amigo dele.

E isso quebrava o seu coração em pedaços.

Sentiu uma gota pingar em seu nariz.

Por que sempre as coisas podiam piorar? Lamentar-se por Harry em seu lugar preferido não era o bastante para o Senhor do Universo?

Oh, não...ele devia gostar de rir da sua cara quando cenas assim ocorriam.

Afinal, o quanto agüenta um coração despedaçado?

Olhou para cima e viu mais gotas acertarem o seu rosto, o campo ao seu redor exalando o cheiro característico de grama molhada.

Ela podia estar odiando ficar ali se lamuriando por ele, mas se havia uma coisa em todo o mundo que poderia aclama-la naquele momento era aquela chuva.

Quem sabe ela não achava uma poça d'agua para se afogar?

Ok...talvez estivesse sendo melodramática demais, mas estava cansado daquele jogo com seu coração.

Estava cansada de sempre ter esperanças para vê-las depois estraçalhadas em pedaços.

E estava, principalmente, cansada de chorar.

Ele nunca a notaria, não é mesmo?

Nem se ela saísse por ai gritando a plenos pulmões que o amava.

Ok...estamos falando de Harry.

Se ela saísse gritando por ai seria bem capaz de ele perguntar a que Harry ela se referia.

Não que ele fosse burro. Ele não o é. Ele é apenas desligado.

Sentiu a chuva aumentar, grudando as vestes negras em seu corpo.

- Gina? – Alguém a chamou.

Oh aquela voz! Será que nem quando ela tentava esquece-lo ele a deixava em paz?

- O que faz aqui, Harry? – Perguntei sem me virar, Eu não vou deixa-lo ver-me chorar! Oh, não mesmo!

- Você desapareceu – Ele continuou – Ficamos preocupados.

Seria demais esperar que ele citasse a frase no singular, não seria?

Talvez sim.

- Eu estou bem – Falei baixinho – Só preciso...ficar sozinha.

Ok...eu precisava de bem mais que isso.

- Vai acabar ficando doente nessa chuva, Gina – Ele disse, a voz chegando mais perto.

- Cho está lá dentro, Harry – Falei zangada – Por que não vai atrás dela e me deixa sozinha?

- Você espera mesmo que eu largue você aqui? – Ele perguntou ajoelhando-se ao meu lado.

Oh...o perfume dele é muito bom. E perigoso. Mas um pouco daquele perfume e talvez ela o agarra-se ali mesmo.

- Harry, por favor...suma.

- Eu não vou deixa-la aqui, Gina – Ele disse com firmeza – Não vou abandonar uma amiga quando ela precisa de ajuda.

Amiga. Sempre aquela mesma palavra.

Senti as lágrimas escorrerem dos meus olhos e misturar-se com as gotas da chuva que molhavam o meu rosto.

- Eu odeio quando me chama assim. – Murmurei furiosa.

Ele deve ter se assustado, porque sentia a mão dele congelar no meu ombro.

- O que?

- Por que tem que me tratar tão bem? Por que finge que se importa? – Senti as lágrimas aumentarem.

Eu estava ficando louca.

- Do que está falando, Gi?

- Dessa sua maldita cegueira! – Falei – Dessa sua maldita incapacidade de enxergar coisas óbvias.

Virei o rosto e meus olhos encontraram os dele.

Oh...era exatamente por isso que evitara olha-lo. Aqueles olhos eram a perdição.

Como que um garoto tão tapado poderia ter olhos como aqueles?

Harry abriu a boca sem emitir som algum.

Talvez ele estivesse tão perdido quanto eu estava naquele momento.

Como que aquelas palavras tinham saído da minha boca?

- Gina, eu...eu...

- Será que você não vê que eu já não agüento mais? – Falei em um tom um pouco mais alto que o meu normal – Ser sua amiga já não é mais suficiente! Eu preciso de mais! Eu preciso...

Eu parei de falar. Se eu terminasse aquela frase talvez tudo acabasse entre nós.

Talvez não existisse mais amizade alguma.

Mas ela estava nervosa demais naquele momento para se importar.

- Harry, eu te amo...mas eu sinto a necessidade de amar e ser correspondida – Eu baixei os meus olhos para as minhas mãos – Eu preciso de você, Harry, mas não como amigo...preciso de você como homem.

Ele não falou nada. Eu também não me atrevi a levantar o rosto.

É claro que a coragem para confessar eu tive, mas pedir para olha-lo nos olhos depois disso era muito.

O silêncio tomou conta do momento, sendo quebrado pelos pingos de chuva que batiam enlouquecidos na madeira fria da arquibancada.

Eu estava molhada, nervosa e tinha acabado de falar ao meu melhor amigo que eu o amava.

Senti Harry apertar o meu ombro com a mão que ainda se apoiava nele.

- Sabe, Gina – Ele disse baixinho – Eu achei que você nunca iria dizer isso.

Eu pisquei confusa. Não era bem essa a reação que ela esperava que ele fosse ter.

Ela ouvira bem?

- Você pode ter entrado na minha vida como a irmão do meu melhor amigo, mas isso cresceu, Gi. Eu vi a irmãzinha do meu melhor amigo crescer e ir se tornando mulher, uma mulher incrível. Mas nunca havia parado realmente para ver isso.

Gina suspirou baixinho. Ele era bom com as palavras...

- Foi no dia que vi você de mãos dadas com Dino que eu vi que você havia crescido, e havia se tornado a garota mais linda que eu já havia visto. Foi por isso que comecei a namorar Cho. Você era demais para mim, você era o pequeno anjo que eu vi crescer e de repente me via amando. Rony me mataria, seu pai me mataria...eu me mataria. Você merece coisa melhor, entende? Alguém que a veja da forma que eu demorei tanto para ver: como uma mulher.

Eu funguei baixinho. Oh, cara, ele definitivamente levava jeito com as palavras.

O problema disso tudo era que ela queria muito surra-lo naquele momento.

Uma surra que o machucasse tanto quanto ele machucara o coração dela com aqueles pensamentos idiotas.

- Você é um perfeito idiota, Harry – Eu falei levantando o meu rosto para fitar a imensidão verde dos olhos dele – Um idiota.

Ele deu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso meio maroto meio carinhoso que ela tanto amava.

- Eu posso ser um idiota, Gi – Ele falou me puxando para mais perto – Mais sou um idiota incompleto sem você.

Eu não resisti. Eu juro que não resisti.

A risada saiu involuntariamente da minha garganta, bem do fundo do meu ser.

- Essa foi a confissão mais diferente que já vi.

Ele aumentou o sorriso, revelando com orgulho os dentes alvos e perfeitos.

- Oh, talvez seja. – Ele inclinou o rosto na minha direção – Mas eu não vou me importar com isso se ela trazer você para mim. Dessa vez para sempre.

A resposta estava na ponta da língua. Eu estava pronta a dá-la de muito bom grado, mas eu não pude.

Ele acabou com todo o espaço entre nós e me beijou.

Senti meus olhos fecharem e meus braços, movidos com uma força desconhecida a mim naquele momento, envolver o pescoço dele carinhosamente.

Um beijo terno e apaixonado.

Um beijo que eu correspondi com toda a minha alma.

Um beijo de amor.

Nossos lábios se separaram em busca de ar.

Eu me negava a abrir os meus olhos, me negava a acabar com aquele momento.

E se tivesse sido apenas mais um sonho? Mais uma ilusão idiota?

Abri devagar os meus olhos e encontrei os maravilhosos olhos verdes dele a me olhar carinhosamente.

Não havia sido um sonho. Ele era real, tão real quanto os cabelos molhados dela pela chuva.

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e suspirei.

- Harry?

Ele envolveu minha cintura e me puxou para mais perto.

- O que?

- Prometa para mim que você nunca mais vai pensar em tantas bobagens sem me contar antes.

Ele riu.

- Eu prometo, Gi – Ele depositou um beijo suave nos meus cabelos – Eu amo você.

Eu sorri e fechei meus olhos.

- Também te amo.

Eu finalmente havia alcançado o paraíso.

**FIM**

**Mais uma oneshot, mas pela primeira vez é uma H/G.**

**Nunca havia tentado.**

**Espero que tenha ficado boa.**

**Caso alguém queira saber...o poema que abre a fic é de minha autoria. **

**Deixem reviews, está bem?**

**Beijos.**

**Loba**


End file.
